1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformers used in commercial electronic devices, for example, audio amplifiers and more specifically to a pin terminal type typically found in smaller transformers used in such commercial devices. The invention relates in particular to the enhancement of insulation performance between a core and a pin terminal by providing a modification which increases the creepage path between the core and the pin terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional transformers with pin terminals used in commercial electronic devices are generally manufactured with a coil bobbin which has a terminal portion in which an L-shaped pin terminal is embedded. The transformer assembly further includes a cover which generally covers the coil bobbin and a core. The cover is made of an insulative resin material. When the cover is assembled to the terminal portion of the bobbin, a portion of the cover forms a partition wall-like ceiling plate above the L-shaped pin terminal. The ceiling plate forms an insulation wall between the core positioned above the ceiling plate and the bent portion of the L-shaped pin terminal located under the ceiling plate.
It is however difficult to miniaturize the transformers while ensuring that the insulation between the core and the pin terminal prevents creepage in such a manner as to ensure adequate insulation resistant performance.